HSM Song Parodies
by Melissa Brandybuck
Summary: Parodies of High School Musical songs about High School Musical itself. Now includes songs from High School Musical 2. Yes, songs. It's plural now.
1. Start of Something New

**A/N: What can I say? I had to do it. Here's the first parody I wrote of HSM.

* * *

START OF SOMETHING NEW**

TROY:  
Living in my own world  
Howling at the moon  
But when they said singing  
They meant singing in tune

GABRIELLA:  
I never believed in  
What I saw on TV  
I never bothered to join in  
Musical realities  
Ooooh

BOTH:  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way

GABRIELLA:  
By watching TV too long

BOTH:  
This could be the start  
Of something wrong  
But it feels so right  
To burst into song  
But now singing with my class  
I feel in my heart  
It's a pain in the BEEP

TROY:  
Now who'd of ever thought that

BOTH:  
We'd be singing here tonight

GABRIELLA:  
And the world is HSM now  
Broadway run and hide!

BOTH:  
We know that something is bad  
It's the new U.S. fad

GABRIELLA:  
We sang it at grad'!

BOTH:  
We're sure it's the start  
Of something 'eww'  
Girls are crazy fans  
Of Zac Efron too (Oo-ooh!)  
And yet, there's more to criticize  
But we feel in our hearts  
The start of something 'ew'

TROY:  
I never knew what it was  
Until I watched it last week

BOTH:  
And it's turned everyone  
Into HSM fre-eeeaks----ohhhhh!

H-S-M's  
Supposed to be fun  
It's a nightmare now  
Sales are Number 1 (Oh noo-oo!)  
And soon I'll be watching it live  
My heart's torn apart

Cause it's the start  
Of a new trend  
It seems the show  
Will not ever end  
2 more sequels, deluxe CD too

I know in my heart

GABRIELLA:  
The start of something 'ew'

TROY:  
(Start of something 'ew')

BOTH:  
Now it's at my school too…


	2. What I've Been Looking For

**A/N: Whoa. Thanks for the response you guys! A couple of things:  
1. Yes, I _do_ like HSM - not ZOMG-OBSESSION-AAAH-ZAC-EFRON! like, but just like it moderately  
2. KrishaD237, you're absolutely right that it should be Zac and Vanessa singing, but I just feel that if I put the real actor's names, it would be using real people with real feelings. Now, I can't guarantee that they'll read this or anything, but this is all in good fun, and not in spite. It just doesn't feel right to put the actors there, thanks.  
3. KrishaD237, you said you'd like me to do 'Stick to the Status Quo', but I'd already written this after 'Start of Something...', so here it is and I hope you enjoy.  
-----------------------------  
THE HIT WE'RE LOOKING FOR**

Ryan:  
It's hard to believe  
That we couldn't see

Together:  
That this show would start a Disney spree  
We weren't famous to start  
Till we got these parts

Together:  
And now our show will never be bereaved

Sharpay:  
This feelings like no other

Together:  
We want you to know  
That we've never had a hit  
By singing out of tune  
The way we do  
And we've never had a show  
Whose profits seem to grow  
No show more so  
And the cast are quite sure  
That we've finally found  
The hit we're looking for

Sharpay:  
So good to be heard  
So good to be seen

Together:  
Our sales are the supreme

Ryan:  
The show's moving so fast  
We'll be legends at last…

Together:  
I'm loving being type-cast…

Ryan:  
This feeling's like no other

Together:  
We want you to know  
That we've never had a hit  
That never seems to quit  
It's quite a fit!  
And we've never had a show  
As good for us, you know  
No better show

No stalkers before we finally found  
The hit we're looking for

Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo Do Do  
Woa-ah-ah-oh (x2)  
------------------------  
**ONE LAST A/N: My school has just started a new year, so I'll be a little bit busy sorting things out.  
P.S. I'd LOVE it if you all gave ideas.  
P.P.S. I forgot to mention: Props to my good friend Penny, who gave me inspiration for Start of Something Ew and wrote the first verse of it. XD**


	3. When There Was Me and You

**A/N: This is just a little note. I really DO like HSM - this is just on behalf of all the complaints. I figured, 'hey! I've been writing song parodies for a while, and generally they're pretty good songs that are just made fun of! HSM is already made fun of. I just need to rewrite the songs'. Thus: HSM SONG PARODIES. I really _do_ like HSM, and if any of the actors ever see this, I sincerely hope they won't take offense - they were fantastic with the material they had. Personally, I would be terribly flattered if someone wrote a song critique with one of my songs. ;) And that's all this is: A critique.  
****--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****When There Was Me and You**

It's funny when you find yourself  
Watching Disney Channel  
You're sittin' there, and suddenly  
HSM comes on.  
You think Zac Efron's kinda cute,  
(The cast may need some lessons)  
But now we'll have to pretend  
No part of it was wrong.

It's Disney Channel's dream come true,  
A nightmare now, for us  
The record's selling tops,  
Will it fall to 2?  
But everybody but the fans,  
Know there's something fishy 'bout the fling…  
The actors don't quite sing…

You swear you saw a double there,  
Or was it just the actor?  
The singing voice is strong,  
You guess that's it's computerized  
A lot of them have talent, true  
Our heart's aren't all that empty  
But then you surf IMDB  
Well, maybe you were wrong

Now you know it's not the greatest dream,  
A hit because it sells  
But sales are dropping now  
It won't take long  
And now everyone can tell  
That they had tinkered with the real thing  
It had that special ring  
But do the actors sing?

You won't believe you could've been that blind,  
Voice-doubles a-teemin'  
While we were reelin'  
But we didn't mind

Because we liked the view  
Soundtrack credits are askew

Andrew Seeley's in this too!


	4. What I've Been Looking For Reprise

**A/N: All right, this one is _really_ short. And not as clever - although I like Troy's first verse. Anyways, it's my way of saying I NEED IDEAS! AHHHH! I working on a Bop to the Top one, but you have _no_ idea how hard it is. Really.**  
**

* * *

What I've Been Looking For (Reprise)**

Troy:  
It's hard to believe  
That we've redone Grease  
But now it fits the rating 'G' release

Gabriella:  
'Though we're driving some mad,  
Singing lessons we've had

Both:  
And now we sing in broken harmonies  
This show is like no others  
It's plain as can be

Both:  
This movie has the promise, you see,  
The songs are cute and rated 'G'  
We're on a spree!  
The actors have the talent more so,  
And the lyrics _really _flow,  
This movie glows!

Those crazy fans have it bad,  
Not many movies have had  
The 'G' they're looking for…  
Oooh

* * *

**A/N: Short, huh? Sorry...(by the way, I live on your ideas - I wanna know what _you_ wanna see)**

_(KrishaD: I forgot to reply to you last time. Yeah, I've got a friend called Kara, but she didn't help me write this - even though she's a great writer herself. Um...where did you hear this/when did she tell you that she helped me? Get back to me, 'kay?)_

**By the way, everyone: Nobody else helped me write this, except for my friend Penny, so if you hear anyone else stealing credit - you'll know it's not them. And if you are confused about whether the person who's claiming they wrote this is me, send a review or PM my way and I'll tell you. Thanks! **


	5. SPECIAL: Bop to the Top

**A/N: Hey, all! I've decided to go a new direction with this one song parody! Now you can write your very own BOP TO THE TOP!**

(_exclamation_), we're gonna (_1 syllable verb_) (_same verb_) (_same verb_),

(_same verb_) to the _(a 1 syllable verb that rhymes with previous_)

(_verb_) and (_verb_) and (_a 1 syllable verb that rhymes with previous_) that (_noun_)

(_verb_) and (_verb_), (_a 1 syllable verb that rhymes with previous_) til' we (_a 1 syllable verb that rhymes with previous_)

And start again!

(_three 1 syllable words that rhyme_),

(_1 syllable verb that rhymes with previous word_) like a (_noun that rhymes_)

(_verb_) around the (_noun_)

(_verb_) it to the (_noun that rhymes with previous word_)

'til the (_noun_) (_stops/starts_)

Do the (_the first verb you used_) (_the first verb you used_).

**A/N: Cha cha cha! XD It may take a while to think of all the verbs, but it does turn out pretty weird… Review to post your versions! I know – not as funny, but...hey! I've been busy, and I remember thinking about this for a while.  
P.S. I am pretty sure I'll write a _real _parody for this later...Muahaha...**


	6. HSM2 PREMIERE: All For One

**A/N: Well. It's been a...long time? Hee. Anyways, to celebrate the return of the leviathan of a success that was High School Musical and the behemoth that it's sequel is sure to be, I have prepared this latest song parody. Although I wouldn't say prepared, considering I just wrote it today. It took me...two hours. 3:00 to 5:00. But that's not important. ENJOY! PLEASE! **

**To the tune of **_**All For One**_

TROY:  
The glory that we wanted,

RYAN:  
The movie that we plotted!

CHAD:  
Release is close but there's no fear

SHARPAY:  
We prayed hard for a sequel

TAYLOR:  
We knew it wouldn't equal

GABRIELLA:  
The sensation that it was last year

TROY, CHAD AND RYAN:  
Doesn't matter now  
Careers took a jump

GABRIELLA, SHARPAY AND TAYLOR:  
And graduated out of _their_ sophomore slump

TROY, CHAD AND RYAN:  
Song and dance is tight,  
Our movie ain't a flunk

GABRIELLA, SHARPAY AND TAYLOR:  
Everything's just right

ALL:  
Everybody Disney's back!  
With a brand new HSM attack!  
Lip-synchin' singin' not our own  
That's the talent that we've shown  
We're glad the teenyboppers bit  
We wonder now what'll come of it  
Everybody, never quit and we will have our hit!  
We'll have a hit!

SHARPAY:  
Now we're getting busy

TAYLOR:  
So, give it up for Disney

GABRIELLA:  
They've found the secret recipe

CHAD:  
Just get a couple cute guys

RYAN:  
Dance moves to appease eyes

TROY:  
As for singing? Technology!

TROY, CHAD AND RYAN:  
Premiere is coming soon  
You know it gets no better

GABRIELLA, SHARPAY AND TAYLOR:  
Our sequel it'll seem a little bigger and wetter

TROY, CHAD AND RYAN:  
You'll know no smoother sail,  
We've planned it to the letter

GABRIELLA, SHARPAY AND TAYLOR:  
No way that it can fail!

ALL:  
Everybody here's our time!  
Even if no reason for the rhyme!  
Let's dance and prance to cheesy romance,  
Keep our viewers in a trance!  
We're gonna scream and sing as well  
Though the difference, you know we couldn't tell  
Everybody, Disney heaven and Broadway hell!

GUYS:  
Turn the TV on!

GIRLS:  
Turn to Disney Channel!

GUYS:  
Countdown, is it gone?!

GIRLS:  
Countdown, now it's annulled!

GUYS:  
It's not just for the money

GIRLS:  
It's not just for the fame

ALL:  
It's both of them together,  
Career's the refrain! Refrain! Refrain!

Ratings high – maybe a good omen  
Is it time? Everybody show 'em now!

ALL:  
Everybody, e-everybody now!  
Having fun, and partying with your friends!  
This is where vocation vacation ends!  
(Will we succeed? It depends!)

GUYS:  
Guys!  
We know how to find success, hey!

GIRLS:  
Girls!  
We won't end up in a mess, no!

GUYS AND GIRLS:  
Here  
And now  
Let's turn the beat  
Around!

Everybody tune in!

ALL:  
Everybody all for '2'!  
We're gonna rock, and you will know it's true!  
You'll forget regret we're gonna bet,  
Though you know you won't admit  
You watched it with assuming thoughts  
Now you fear the show's not just for tots  
Everybody, one and two, everybody H – S – M!  
Gear up for a sequel yet again!  
We've got one and two, though that would do  
Number three would come, we knew  
And as for the troopers that we've been  
We'll have the cash rolling, rolling in!  
Voice editing top-notch!  
Drew Seeley, he got botched!  
Come on the 17th go watch!  
HSM!  
Yet again!

* * *

**Edited For The Flamers: This one is mostly to Cassie, who really annoyed me just now, but it's good advice for most other flamers. So, bear this in mind when writing a flame/criticism.**

**1. Please do NOT use anonymous reviews. PLEASE. I implore you. It's cowardly. What do you think I'm going to do? Go into your account and flame all of your fics or something? Most people on this site are above that. I imagine the only people who aren't are the people who use ANONYMOUS REVIEWS. Yes, I'm talking TO YOU. When you use anonymous reviews, it requires the inconvenience of the authors, who cannot reply to your review and need to type replies onto their fics or onto the reviews page. VERY inconvenient.**

**2. Please be coherent in a criticism, or no one will take you seriously. I mean, how hard can it be to type: "You suck. This is crap. Blah blah blah." HONESTLY!**

**3. THIS IS A PARODY. A parody is a humorous take on material that is usually slightly derogatory but means well and is usually a nod or acceptance of how big something has gotten. You see people parodying Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Weird Al does popular songs - it's because something is popular that the parody is a hit. A good parody should take all the things you know or found good/bad/interesting about the original and point it out using the material. I don't know if I've succeeded in doing that, but I know I had fun and I think it's funny, and that's what counts. **

**4. Hard as it may be to believe, I ACTUALLY LIKE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. Do you honsetly think I would bother to memorize the songs (not just the words), manipulate the rhythm and rhyme scheme, not to mention listen to the same song for 2 hours or more because I hate it? Point being, parodied songs actually need to come from somewhere. They do not just pop into my head like a neon sign. They actually REQUIRE THOUGHT. Another thing that should require thought are negative reviews. I generally leave things that I hate alone. They don't want my attention, and I don't want theirs. BUT I LIKE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. I DO. **

**Thank you for reading that. If you did. Please bear all four in mind when reviewing. If you do, and still have something negative to say, that's fine with me. As long as it's coherent. Oh yeah, I'm not sure if I've said this before, but I really admire Brishty for not giving a stupid criticism and not being anonymous. :) Thank you.**


	7. Fabulous

**A/N: Well, it's been a ridiculously long time. But I figured, with the whole HSM3 coming out and everything… This one has actually been in-the-making for, um, forever? But only now have I endeavored to finish it… so, enjoy! I hope. And uh, no, I haven't heard any of the new HSM3 songs. Oops. By the way, take this song from the point of view from some maniacal, greedy Disney store manager. Oh yeah.**

**To the tune of "FABULOUS"**

_Sharpay_:  
Its out with the old and in with the new,  
Goodbye Disney Prince, hello Corbin Bleu  
A T-Shirt in black, a backpack in red,  
But a future of greens,  
Is all we'll be seeing ahead…  
(Excuse me? Thank you!)  
Fabric shipped over from factories,  
Stitches were done by machine,  
Most of it was made in China,  
We never said fans were that keen

_Sharpay and Ryan_:  
We're gonna design to de-stock,

_Sharpay_:  
It's no flop!

I want merchandise,  
We'll bring it in by the load,  
_High School_ _Merchandise_,  
And it'll sell, cause we know…  
We need a lot of merchandise, as I'm sure you'll find,  
We need the cash so we can make more of its kind

Where is my HSM microphone?  
Check out my Zac Efron thong.  
Look, it's my HSM Yearbook!  
With uniforms you can't go wrong.

_Ryan and Sharpettes_:  
We'll sell-out like never before!

_Sharpay_:  
And you'll want more!

_Ryan and Sharpettes_:  
They want merchandise,  
Ship it in by the bunch,  
_High School Merchandise,_  
Yeah, we'll be richer than Trump!  
We need a lot of merchandise, as I'm sure you'll find,  
We need the cash so we can make more of its kind!

HSM parties, HSM books,  
HSM laptops, get those HSM looks!  
HSM bedrooms our company unfurls  
We've gotta have HSM take over the world!

_Ryan and Sharpay_:  
Nothing to discuss  
The merchandise, it'll be winning…

_Sharpay_:  
…us cash.

_Ryan_:  
We want merchandise,  
We'll never stop, to be sure,  
_High School Merchandise_  
Spend Black Friday at our store!  
We need a lot of merchandise, as I'm sure you'll find,  
We need the cash to make more movies of its kind!

_Sharpay_:  
This is great, HSM art  
Have HSM themed shopping malls, clubs and bars  
They need, they need,  
We need, We need,  
I need, I need...

I need merchandise!

_Sharpettes_:  
HSM radio, HSM games,  
If we get HSM Jonas, HSM sure will reign

_Sharpay_:  
We like what we see,  
We like it a lot

_Sharpettes_:  
Is this absolutely sellable?

_Ryan_:  
Sellable, sellable merchandise?

_Sharpay_:  
Absolutely… HOT!


End file.
